Generally described, known single and multiple dose Dry Powder Inhalers (DPIs) are an established alternative to pressurized metered dose inhalers (pMDIs). DPIs can use: (a) individual pre-measured doses in blisters containing the drug, which can be inserted into the device prior to dispensing; or (b) bulk powder reservoirs which are configured to administer successive quantities of the drug to the patient via a dispensing chamber which dispenses the proper dose. See generally Prime et al., Review of Dry Powder Inhalers, 26 Adv. Drug Delivery Rev., pp. 51-58 (1997); and Hickey et al., A new millennium for inhaler technology, 21 Pharm. Tech., n. 6, pp. 116-125 (1997).
In operation, DPI devices strive to administer a uniform aerosol dispersion amount in a desired physical form of the dry powder (such as a particulate size or sizes) into a patient's airway and direct it to a desired internal deposit site(s).
Despite the above, there remains a need for alternate inhaler configurations and/or opening mechanisms.